Deux petits bouts de ciel
by Hib-Owl
Summary: Un jour, un homme trouve un enfant dans un cercle de culture. Tout part de là. (Petite histoire à propos de Pellinor et Achefloure, les parents de Perceval et de Nonna sa grand mère. Basé sur le livre VI, épisode 8, mais se passe bien avant la série Kaamelott)


30 ans avant Kaamelott

* * *

Le temps était lourd depuis le début de le lever du soleil. De lourd nuages couvraient les terres galloises. Pellinor regardait leurs ventres gris roulant au dessus du village des maisons en toit de chaumes. Quelque chose s'était passé avec les dieux, cela se sentait.

Enfin, c'est ce que Nonna répétait. Il n'était peut être pas intelligent, ni futé, mais il savait que la vielle femme avait un don pour sentir ce genre de choses. Elle, elle savait beaucoup de choses. Pour lui c'était juste du mauvais temps. Tant qu'il ne pleuvait pas, c'était le principal. Travailler aux champs sous la pluie était une vraie horreur. Surtout quand la terre se changeait en boue.

Mais en arrivant à son champ d'orge, il fut rassuré. Le ciel y était dégagé, faisant un grand creux dans les nuages denses. Cela faisait pile poil la forme du champ, c'était tout de même curieux !

Pellinor eu un petit rire. Il allait pouvoir travailler au sec, alors que ses voisins proches seraient dans la boue jusqu'aux genoux. Peut-être n'aurait-il pas du se moquer de ses voisins. Il regretta vite en tout cas, son champ avait été saboté !

Un trou, dans les lignes cultivées. Les brins d'orge étaient pliés, formant un cercle parfait, sur un rond de quinze ou seize pas de large. Peut être plus, il ne saurait le dire. Il se frotta la tête. Lequel des gens du village avait bien pu faire cela ? Et pourquoi plier les tiges d'orge, et ne pas les couper ? À trop réfléchir, il sentit poindre une migraine.

Le tonnerre gronda à l'extérieur du champ. Au dessus de sa tête en revanche, le ciel restait bleu. Il mit le pied sur les premiers plants d'orge pliés. Soulevant les tiges brisées de ses cultures, il les observa. Il n'était pas vraiment futé, tout le monde savait cela, mais il reconnu bien l'effet d'un vent fort, pas d'une serpette ou d'une faucille. Et contrairement à ce qu'il avait cru, ils ne formaient pas un cercle, mais une spirale, tournoyant autour d'un point au milieu. Comme si il y avait eu une tornade. Et au milieu...

Le roulement de tonnerre éclata de nouveau. Mais dans le champ, il était comme dans une bulle. L'orage ne pouvait ici pas couvrir les pleurs qui venait du milieu de la spire. Il approcha, curieux, mais un peu surprit également. C'était ce petit ballot de linge qui pleurait ? C'était idiot, pourquoi des draps seraient tristes ? Ils étaient d'un blanc presque divin, sans aucune tache, ornés de quelques broderies celtes. Ils n'avaient pas de raison de pleurer, ils n'étaient pas sales. Peut-être étaient-ils perdus ?

Il se pencha pour ramasser les linges. À peine eu-t-il soulevé le premier que il cru que le ciel lui était tombé à ses pieds. Deux billes bleues le regardèrent.

« Bah ça alors... »

Le bébé avait cessé de pleurer. Il se contentait de le fixer. Pour Pellinor, c'était comme si le ciel bleu qui éclairait le champ s'était perdu dans les yeux du bambin. Deux yeux d'un bleu clair, loin de toute trace d'orage.

Pellinor avait beau être le chef du clan de Caerdydd, il n'était pas courageux, ni intelligent. Pourtant il n'hésita pas une seconde. L'enfant devait être affamé, il ne pouvait pas le laisser là. Il le prit dans ses bras, bien abrité dans les langes et couru chez lui.

Dès qu'il avait mit un pied hors du champ, l'orage éclata et les nuages cachèrent le ciel bleu au dessus de ce dernier.

* * *

« Qu'est ce que tu nous ramènes encore ? »

Le ton aigre de Nonna passa vite quand elle aperçu le bambin.

« Par tous les dieux, Pellinor ! Tu t'en vas aux champs pour aller chercher de l'orge, tu ramenés un bébé ?

-Je l'ai trouvé dans le champ, je ne pouvais pas le laisser là bas.

-Pour une fois qu'y a un éclair de génie dans ta tête ! »

Apeuré par la dispute, l'enfant émit un chuintement, près à pleurer. Il n'en fallu pas plus pour attirer Achefloure hors de la maison principale. En bonne mère poule, elle ne demanda ni comment ni pourquoi son mari tenait un bambin.

« Mais quel pauvre enfant, qu'est ce que vous attendez pour le mettre au chaud ! Passez le moi. »

Elle prit le petit dans ses bras. Elle n'avait jamais eu d'enfant, mais n'avait jamais perdu la fibre maternelle. Le berçant pour apaiser ses pleurs, elle rentra dans la maison en toit de chaumes. Quelques minutes après, une fois tout le monde à l'abri, l'orage éclata.

Pour Nonna, cela ne faisait aucun doute. Les dieux avait retenu l'orage pour s'assurer que le petit ne serait pas mouillé. Les dieux sont des êtres curieux. Elle regarda Achefloure nourrir le gamin avec du lait de brebis. Il s'avéra que c'était un petit garçon, qui n'avait pas plus de deux ans. Petit garçon qui une fois le ventre plein, s'endormit comme un bienheureux.

« Il nous faudra demander aux villages alentours si quelqu'un sait d'où il vient » proposa Pellinor.

Mais personne ne su. Il passa les deux jours suivants à aller dans les villages voisins de Caerdydd, sans réponse. Personne n'avait vu cet enfant aux cheveux pales et aux yeux bleus. Personne n'avait vu de cercle dans les champs non plus. L'absence de réponse le l'inquiétait. Personne n'avait la moindre idée d'où cet enfant venait. Ce n'était pas un enfant de barbare, de romain, abandonné par ses parents.

De plus, quand Pellinor l'avait trouvé, le bébé n'était ni maigre, ni affamé, ni malade. La mortalité infantile, chez les gallois, était au même niveau que dans les autres contrées de Bretagne. Quels parents auraient la possibilité de s'occuper, nourrir et couvrir de langes brodées, pour l'abandonner ?

Pendant un moment, ils pensèrent même que c'était un enfant d'une riche famille, enlevé. Mais même en allant demander aux ducs et comtes les plus proches, cette idée se révéla infructueuse. Les hautes familles que Pellinor avait contacté, avaient promis de faire parvenir des messages aux familles plus riches et lointaines qu'eux connaissaient. Si un jeune prince ou un fils de chef de clan avait été enlevé du berceau, sa famille s'empresserait de répondre.

Pendant plusieurs semaines, mois et années, aucun pigeon n'apporta de réponse. C'était comme si l'enfant n'avait pas d'origine. Au fil du temps, sa famille l'éleva comme si il était le fils qu'Achefloure aurait pu mettre au monde.

* * *

Nonna sortit de la maison au toit de chaume. Encore une fois, le garçon était partit, à peine sa sieste finie. Elle le connaissait bien en revanche. De ses petites jambes, le garçon de cinq ans allait toujours au même endroit quand le temps était aussi clair. Elle le retrouva, assit sur un muret, la tête vers le ciel, le visage incliné vers la pleine lune, qui montrait faiblement sa face pale en plein jour.

« Nom de dieux, Perceval, tu as vu l'heure qu'il est ? Viens, c'est l'heure de la soupe ! »

Mais le garçon ne vint pas.

Ses cheveux avaient drôlement bien poussé en quelques années et lui tombaient devant les yeux. Malgré cela, ça ne cachait pas le reflet du soleil dans ses pupilles.

«Dis mamie, d'où je viens ? »

La vielle femme ne fut pas surprise de la question. Les parents et elle redoutaient cette demande depuis qu'il était en âge de parler. Le garçon était vif d'esprit, et un grand penseur. Il n'avait pas hérité cela de son père...

« Tu viens de ta mère, évidement ! Ta mère qui a fait une soupe, et soupe qui va être froide. »

Mais le garçon ne vint pas. Il n'était pas du genre à bouder, seulement quand il observait le ciel, cela devenait dur de l'arracher à sa contemplation. Il avait posé ses coudes sur ses genoux, le menton posé dans le creux des mains. Un jouet en bois, fait par Achefloure, reposait à coté de lui, comme une petite sentinelle qui veillait sur lui.

« Mamie, tu penses qu'il y a quoi, derrière les astres ?

-Derrière les astres, c'est le domaine des dieux. Ceux qui décident de ce qu'il se passe sur terre. Ceux qui créaient et détruisent. »

Il y eu un silence. Elle vit bien que le cerveau de Perceval s'activait derrière ses iris brillantes.

« Le voisin, il est bête. Il a dit qu'il n'aimait pas quand la lune était en plein jour, parce que elle pouvait taper contre le soleil et que ça le ferait tomber sur terre. Mais j'lui ai dis que c'était pas possible, parce que en fait, la lune elle est beaucoup plus prés que ce qu'on voit. Elle tourne autour de nous, mais elle est aussi très très loin du soleil. Que c'est pas possible qu'ils se touchent. Même si ils sont l'un devant l'autre, ils pourront pas, parce que le soleil est très très loin de nous. Il m'a dit que je disais n'importe quoi... »

Nonna resta silencieuse. Il continua, sa voix fluette devenant rêveuse.

« C'est bizarre non ? Je me disais que si on pouvait monter dans le ciel, très très très haut, au dessus des montagnes et des nuages, le ciel deviendrait noir, tout noir, avec plein d'étoiles partout, bien plus qu'on puisse compter. Même moi je pourrai pas les compter tellement il y en aurait trop. Mais pourtant, on se rapprocherait du soleil, donc y devrait faire beaucoup plus lumineux que ici. Mais je suis sûr que il y fait noir. En plus, on se rapprocherait aussi des autres étoiles. Même si elles sont trop loin pour nous éclairer, on les verra mieux. Pas des milliers et des milliers d'étoiles... Des infinis d'étoiles. Et pleins d'autres lunes et de planètes. Avec toutes ces planètes, il doit y en avoir avec des moutons, ou avec que de l'eau, ou avec que des enfants comme moi non ? Une fois j'ai rêvé qu'il y avait une planète avec des gens, mais pas des gens comme nous. Je leur disais d'arrêter de manger de la salade parce que ils étaient tous verts... Dis mamie, tu crois que il y a une planète avec les dieux qui vivent dessus ? Peut être une super grosse planète ? Si ça se trouve, leur planète à eux, c'est une planète avec tout dessus. De l'eau, des moutons, des enfants comme moi... »

La femme savait que ce n'était pas nécessaire de répondre à toutes ces questions. Ce n'était pas des questions qui avaient besoin de réponses. Elle se contenta de l'écouter. Le garçon était passionné par ça, cela s'entendait dans sa voix. Il pouvait rester des heures réveillé à regarder les étoiles.

Elle avait été surprise à un moment, quand il avait dit que il y avait plus d'étoiles qu'il ne pouvait compter. Il était capable de pouvoir compter d'un coup d'œil le nombre précis de chèvres que contenait le troupeau de son père. Soit une bonne centaine.

Tant pis pour la soupe qui refroidissait. Elle le regarda. Éclairés par le soleil, rivés sur la lune, ses pupilles laissaient voir le bleu clair des iris. L'azur au dessus d'eux était paré des même couleurs, lipide.

Comme si eux deux étaient pareil.

Comme si un peu des cieux était tombé en ce bas monde.

Comme si cet enfant avait volé dans son regard, deux petits bouts de ciel.

* * *

_[Bonjour à vous, lecteurs! J'espère que cette courte histoire vous a plu ^^ Dans cette fanfiction, je survole deux théories que j'ai élaboré avec des amis sur un blog (amino: Kaamelott fr ). Pour expliquer d'où vient Perceval, il y a deux clans: ceux qui pensent qu'il vient d'une autre planète, ceux qui pensent que c'était un èlu des dieux (avant lancelot et arthur) qui est tombé sur terre. Même si je suis pour la théorie des élus, j'ai réussi ici à faire se rejoindre les deux théories . Dites moi ce que vous en pensez! ^^]_


End file.
